Gara-gara Fanfiction
by NanaToki
Summary: ONESHOOT/Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda beringasan dan menghajar siapa saja. Sasuke sendiri sedikit bingung karena dia juga ikut terkena impas dan harus menjadi korban KDRT. "Do—Naruto? Kau belum tidur? Bukain pintunya dong" "Ogaaaaaaaaaah—"/'Bruak-Bugh-Cket-Twiw-Brugh-Blem-Ngiung-Preeet' Bunyi baku hantam yang diselenggarakan Naruto dan tamu-tamunya. TYPO! *BadSummary*


"Hey Naruto!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, dikuncir satu tinggi dan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Naruto yang dia temui di mall besar ini.

"Eh, Ino? Ada apa?" Tanya Namikaze Naruto, merasa namanya dipanggil dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermata sebiru langit dan lautan itu sedikit heran melihat raut wajah gadis di hadapannya. Err—seperti seringaian.

"Hey, gue beritahu yaa—lo harus membuka website Fanfiction! Disana banyak sekali cerita romantis mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke"

Ucap gadis tersebut setelah sampai cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Memegang pundak Naruto untuk meyakinkan pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eh? Gimana bisa?"

"E-ehm.. A-anu, kalian k-kan pas-pasangan y-yang terkenal, ja-jadi nggak hera-an do-dong"

Jawab Ino sedikit grogi dan menjadi gagap. Dia memegangi— menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajah nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas itu sedikit membuat Naruto takut. Namun cepat-cepat Naruto menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan menjawab ucapan Ino.

"Hmm—baiklah! Nanti kalau aku udah di rumah, aku buka!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir membuat matanya menyipit dan garis di kedua pipinya melipat. Setelah itu, Naruto beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan para gadis ababil itu menuju tempat yang memang ingin dia tuju tadi.

Setelah dipastikan keberadaan si blonde sudah tak terlihat, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menjadi gila, berteriak tidak jelas dan melompat-lompat di tengah kerumunan orang ramai di mall ini.

"Kyaaa~ Rencana gua berhasil, dia akan membaca Fanfiction buatan gue. Dan dia akan berterimakasih pada gua, karena udah buat cerita yang romatis sekali tentang dia dan Sasuke"

Namun tibi-tiba dia diam dengan wajah cengo yang menyerangnya entah sejak kapan. 'Kenapa gue gak kasih judul karangan gue? Gimana dia bisa baca milik gue?' Runtuk Ino dalam hati karena kebodohannya itu. Sesal pun menghampirinya dan membuatnya pundung di pojokan toko yang ramai. Semua orang yang melewatinya, mengira dia adalah pengemis.

Dasar— gadis Fujoshi akut yang sangat ababil—!

* * *

><p><strong>Gara-gara Fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah saya buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sayang Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **NanaToki

**Pair: **SasuNaru

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Parody(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Pelampiasan kemarahan author, bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, tidak bermaksud menyinggung cerita yang sudah memiliki jam terbang di dunia fanfic.

**Notes: **Lagi-lagi cerita ini terinspirasi dari kemarahan author yang kalau membaca cerita fanfic selalu menemukan adegan mesum 'itu' Sasuke dengan chara lain, selain Naruto. Dan juga karena karena sifat 'bejat' dan playboy Sasuke dalam setiap cerita. Jadi, sepertinya cerita ini bermaksud author untuk membalas dendam pada TemeMesum. Menistainya di cerita kali ini! *Gampared*

Oh iya, gue juga mau bilang:: Gue malu bangeeet—di Oneshoot saya yang berjudul '**Behind the Scene's Naruto Chapter 663**' terdapat amat banyak sangat sekali tak terhingga—typo(s) dan miss typo! Jadi pundung sendiri deh TTATT

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p>Malam ini udara terasa sangat dingin menembus kulit pertahanan seluruh makhluk hidup. Rembulan dan bintang pun tak nampak karena tertutup oleh arak awan mendung yang sangat tebal dan menakutkan, seperti siap menumpahkan cairan kapan saja.<p>

Di suatu jalan yang sepi karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.49, terdapat satu buah mobil sport berwarna biru dongker melaju dengan cepatnya membelah jalanan yang sangat sepi dan dingin.

Di dalam mobil itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang memegang kendali setir mobil, Nampak kegelisahan, panik dan resah tergambar di wajah yang sangat rupawan tersebut. Pemuda itu terus saja menggenjot pedal gas dengan gairah untuk melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang dan lebih!

Pemuda berkulit putih mulus dan bermata oniks tersebut nampak terus menerus mengumpat kasar. Keringat segede biji nangka meluncur dari pelipisnya walaupun pendingin dalam mobil itu sudah di hidupkan. Membuat rambut raven melawan gravitasi milik pemuda itu terlihat sangat kucel karena keringat yang membasahinya.

Sesekali dia mengambil gadget miliknya yang tersimpan di saku kemejanya dan melihat apakah ada sms atau panggilan masuk, namun nihil. Tak luput dia juga berkali-kali menempelkan gadget itu di telinganya, menghubungi seseorang. Namun tak pernah ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

"Tch! Kemana saja sih dia!" gerutu sang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut pada kekosongan di depannya. Yaa dia memang sedang mencemaskan keadaan seseorang. Yang sudah membuatnya resah dan gelisah seperti sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak, kekasih yang sangat dia cintai, sudah sejak tadi siang tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dia sudah mencoba mengirim sms dan menelepon namun juga tak ada balasan.

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang disekeliling terdapat bangunan-bangunan lain juga. Yaa, dia sudah sampai di depan perumahan, tepatnya di depan rumah miliknya yang terletak di perumahan. Rumah besar yang sangat sepi.

Sekejap dia langsung mematikan mobilnya, membuka sabuk pengaman dan pintu mobil. Membanting pintu itu dengan keras setelah dia berada di luar mobil. Langsung saja dia melangkah tergesa menuju rumah miliknya dan sang kekasih.

Namun saat sampai di depan pintu masuk, dia sedikit mengernyitan alis ketika menyadari rumah itu sangan sepi dan gelap. Dimana kekasihnya?

Tak menghiraukan itu semua, langsung saja dia mengambil kunci cadangan yang selalu dia bawa dan membuka pintu tersebut lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah besar tersebut. Tak ada pencahayaan yang cukup terang. Hanya ada lampu meja di setiap sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang.

Dia melangkah menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama sang kekasih. Sesaat setelah dia sampai di depan pintu kamar, dan membuka pintu, namun sial sekali pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

Tuuuut~ tuuut~

Pemuda itu mencoba menghubbungi sang kekasih yang terlelap di kamar itu tanpa dirinya. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Do—Naruto? Kau belum tidur? Bukain pintunya dong"

"Ogaaaaaaaaaah—" sahut sebuah suara dari kamar itu, menandakan bahwa penunggu kamar itu belum lah tidur. Namun kenapa pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu enggan mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke?

"Ayolah… Aku mau tidur! Aku mau tidur bersamamu, aku sangat kangen seharian gak ketemu"

"Tidur di luar sana!" Lagi-lagi jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar dengan ketus dan sedikit membentak.

"Hn—baiklah kalau kau tega" Ucap Sasuke yang pundung dan setelah itu melangkah pergi menuju sofa ruang keluarga. Sepertinya dia akan beristirahat dari lelahnya hari ini di sofa ini. sungguh nista kalau dipikir ini rumahnya dan dia malah disuruh tidur di sofa? 'Uuh.. Aku merasa seperti suami yang kepergok selingkuh hingga pulang larut malam sehingga disuruh tidur di teras, ditundung minggat'

Kalau dipikir dia memang pulang larut malam, malam ini. Tapi itu bukan karena dia selingkuh.. dia harus lembur karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan sebagai CEO perusahaan milik keluarganya 'Uchiha Corp'

Dan bukan pertama kali dia pulang larut malam. Namun kenapa malam ini Naruto memarahinya? Tidak mau tidur se kamar? "Huuuh—" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Mencoba memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi. Sejenak melupakan masalah nya yang baru saja terjadi dengan Naruto. Dia akan mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik besok.

.

Keesokan Harinya—

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari mengintip dari bilik jendela yang tak tertutup gorden, membangunkan pemuda blonde yang terlelap. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan bola Kristal shappire yang sangat mempesona.

"Uuuh—kok cepet banget ya paginya?" Tanya pemuda itu entah kepada siapa seraya bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membasuh muka—membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai urusannya di kamar mandi dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai bawah, ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dirinya. Saat dia melintasi ruang keluarga, dia melihat pemuda yang sedang terlelap tidak elite di sofa yang panjang. Dia ingin mendekat namun sekelebat dia teringat kejadian kemarin dan membuat dia menjadi sebal lagi pada pemuda tersebut sehingga membatalkan niatnya.

Dia langsung saja menuju dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil ramen instan kesukaannya. Memanaskan air dan memasak ramen instan tersebut. Sesaat setelah selesai dan tinggal mengaduk ramen, tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar alabaster yang mengunci pinggangnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau marah-marah tak jelas padaku sejak kemarin"

Tanya seseorang yang melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil Naruto. Dia menempelkan dada bidangnya di punggung Naruto. Merasakan sengatan listrik yang seharian kemarin tak dia rasakan sama sekali.

"Lepas Teme! Aku mau sarapan" jawab Naruto sambil meronta dari kurungan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, tenaganya yang lebih mini dari sang Uchiha membuatya pasrah saja.

"Kau itu, marah-marah seperti cewe lagi PMS saja. Coba kau jelaskan apa salahku Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menambah ke-erat-an pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"PMS mata lo soek! Udah deh lepasin, aku mau sarapan Teme"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan kata yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengerti. Melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak masuk kantor. Aku akan di rumah menemanimu" Ucap Sasuke seraya berhenti sebentar. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

'Emang gue pikirin' Cibir Naruto dalam hati. Setengah mati deh, dia masih sebal sama Sasuke.

.

Pukul 13.05—Naruto sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, menonton acara dorama yang rutin selalu dia tonton setiap hari. Sasuke sendiri berada dalam radius tidak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto. Membaca buku sebagai kamuflase, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya yang ramen-freak itu.

Tiiiing Tooong Tiiing Toong—!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari depan rumah SasuNaru yang mengejutkan Naruto dari keseriusannya menonton dorama. Dengan sebal dia menoleh kea rah Sasuke dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju arah depan untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek—Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat tamu-tamunya. Namun hanya sepersekian detik raut kaget itu sudah hilang dari wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Masuk" Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya.

Tamu yang disebut-sebut hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju dalam rumah.

Sai, si bibir jontor dengan senyum palsunya bersama Gaara dan Neeji yang sepasang kekasih melangkah menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk ikut bersantai bersama pasangan SasuNaru. Tidak ada inisiatif apapun mereka bertamu kemari, hanya ingin bersantai dengan temannya saat hari libur seperti saat ini.

Melihat kekasihnya kembali dan membawa tamu-tamunya tadi, Naruto sempat shock dan geram melihat tampang-tampang tamunya itu. Tanpa kata-kata, langsung saja dia terjang tamu-tamunya itu.

'Bruak-Bugh-Cket-Twiw-Brugh-Blem-Ngiung-Preeet'

Bunyi baku hantam yang diselenggarakan Naruto dan tamu-tamunya tadi. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya mengamuk hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Dobe itu? Sampai semua orang dia marahin, dia aniaya' bingung Sasuke dalam hati mengingat perilaku kekasihnya yang berubah sejak kemarin.

Tak ada niat sedikit pun dari Sasuke untuk memisahkan pertarungan kekasihnya walau teriakan minta tolong, merintih dan memelas dari Sai, Gaara dan Neeji taka da henti-hentinya. Dia hanya kembali duduk di sofa sembari menonton pertandingan gulat yang gratis itu.

Aaaargh—

Setelah cukup lama bergulat Naruto sejenak berhenti karena kelelahan. Para lawan pun juga kelelahan dan merintih merasakan seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Sasuke yang sudah bosan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengusih para tamunya agar para tamu tidak mati di rumah Sasuke dan rumahnya menjadi angker. Lagipula dia tidak mau membiayai kebutuhan rumah sakit tamu-tamunya, sehingga mengusir tamunya.

"Kenapa dengan 'rubah' itu?" Tanya Neeji bersungut-sungut, dia tidak terima dihajar habi-habisan begini oleh Naruto. Dia ingin membalasnya, namun apa daya tubuhnya sudah koyak.

"Entah, sejak kemarin emosinya nggak stabil" Jawab Sasuke datar dengan wajah tetap stoic. Menggiring tamunya sehingga sampai di perbatasan pintu.

"Kau harus membawanya ke Dokter, mungkin saja dia, emm—hamil mungkin. Sehingga emosinya nggak stabil" Tutur Gaara memberi saran. Dia tidak 'terlalu' marah kepada Naruto. Dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak kecil karena mereka kerabat jauh.

"Kau gila. Dia laki-laki" Seru Sai ber-api-api sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang bonyok. Dia marah pada Naruto, tapi sama dengan Neeji, dia tidak bisa membalas dendam sekarang karena tubuhnya juga koyak.

"Bisajadi kan" Jawab Gaara lagi dengan santai. "Yasudah, Kami pulang saja" Lanjut Gaara, malas berlama-lama berdebat dengan teman-temannya yang juga bonyok.

"Hn"

.

Setelah mengusir tamu-tamunya, Sasuke melangkah masuk untuk menemui Naruto, berniat menanyakan sikap Naruto belakangan ini.

"Dobe?"

"Apa!" Jawab Naruto ketus. Sepertinya hawa membunuh belum hilang semua dari tubuh Naruto setelah menganiaya ketiga temannya tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bicaralah, aku ini kekasihmu" Ucap Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto, memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping dan mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil di bagian wajah Naruto.

"Tch. Males!" Jawab Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh dan setelah itu beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

'Apakah benar, dia hamil' Pikir Sasuke mengingat perkataan Gaara tadi. Sungguh, Sasuke sudah Out Of Chara dan menjadi goblok seketika.

.

Malam hari pukul, 22.02.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal, guling dan selimut. Yaa malam ini dia juga harus rela tidur di sofa lagi, karena Naruto masih melarangnya tidur bersamanya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, dan akan membuka pintu tersebut, dia mendengar teriakan marah-marah dari dalam kamar. Siapa lagi yang berteriak tidak jelas malam hari seperti ini kalau bukan Naruto.

"Aaaa— Sial. Sai sial, Gaara sial, Neeji sialan, Sakura sialaaan, Hinata sial, Karin sial, Suigetshu sialan, Teme, teme Sasukecapantatayam sialaaaan! Semua sial menyebalkan!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto sedikit mengernyit. Kenapa semua sialan? Dan dia, juga masuk dalam daftar sialan itu. Memangnya apa salah orang yang sudah di sebut sialan tadi oleh Naruto? Sasuke hanya menggeleng bingung dan memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengambil kebutuhan tidur.

"Dasar—usuratonkachi!"

Akhirnya Sasuke berbaring di sofa tanpa selimut dan bantal. Dia yakin pasti akan kedinginan dan kulit mulusnya akan merah bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk jablay. Dia juga yakin besok tubuhnya akan sakit semua seperti tadi pagi.

Sasuke mengambil gadget di sebelahnya, menggeser-geser icon dan berhenti di icon pesan. Menyentuh icon tersebut dan menulis pesan. Setelah selesai dia mengirimnya pada orang yang di tuju.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto terus saja marah-marah nggak jelas hingga tiba-tiba dia diam karena ada pesan masuk di smartphone miliknya. Dia melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Setelah membaca nama orang yang mengirim pesan, dia mendecih sebal dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_[From: Ayang Teme]_

_[Besok ikut aku ke dokter. Harus mau! Kalau tidak aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu 10 ronde tanpa istirahat.]_

Setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dari sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sedikit bergidik membaca kalimat terakhirnya. Dia melepar smartphone nya di kasur dan berteriak.

"Ngapain! Aku nggak mau!" Teriak Naruto bermaksud membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Karena malas mengetik dia lebih memilih berteriak sambil melepas amarahnya juga.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan melengking dan cempreng dari Naruto hanya mengernyit dan menutup kedua telinganya. Dia mesih ingin telinganya bekerja dengan benar dan tetap sehat. Kemudian dia mengambil gadgetnya lalu mengirim pesan lagi ke Naruto

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Ayang Teme]_

_[Balas pesanku Dobe, jangan berteriak. Kasihan tetangga yang harus mendengar suara jelekmu itu]_

_._

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Honey Dobe]_

_[Biarin, jelek-jelek juga suaraku bukan suaramu. Ngapain ke dokter, Teme?]_

_._

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Ayang Teme]_

_[Kita akan ke dokter kandungan. Untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu]_

_._

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Honey Dobe]_

_[Heh, Kau gila ya? Memangnya aku hamil. Aku ini cowo, Teme, COWO! Dasar Teme jelek!]_

_._

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Ayang Teme]_

_[Sudahlah kau harus menurut. Aku ini kekasih yang akan menjadi suami-mu! Kalau kau tak menurut akan aku lakukan 20 ronde!]_

_._

Drrrt— drrrt—

_[From: Honey Dobe]_

_[Ya ya ya— dasar Teme mesum]_

Tak terasa mereka terus menerus saling membalas pesan hingga tak lagi marahan. Malah mereka sangat mesra dalam menulis pesan. Hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur. Dan Sasuke pun juga ikut tidur. Walaupun Naruto masih belum mengijinkan Sasuke tidur bersamanya.

.

Keesokan Harinya, pukul 10.45

"Kau sudah siap berangkat, my honey?" Goda Sasuke pada Naruto sambil memegangi dagu Naruto untuk saling bertatapan. Mengunci sapphire itu ke dalam oniks yang memabukkan. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil. Hanya tinggal menunggu keberangkatan.

"Eeh, Teme mesum" Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Menggembungkan pipi cubby nya dan memajukan bibirnya. Ngambek.

Entah sejak kapan, namun yang jelas—setelah kejadian saling mengirim pesan tadi malam, Naruto sudah tidak marah lagi pada Sasuke. Mereka kembali mesra seperti biasanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, ayo berangkat" ucap Sasuke setelah mencuri satu kecupan manis penuh cinta di bibir mungil Naruto. 'Huuh—sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan bibir chery itu. Aku jadi ingin melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya'

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Jawab Naruto memalingkan jawah dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah merah, lebih merah dari tadi. Sangat malu dan tersipu dengan perlakuan Uchiha bungsu itu kepadanya.

.

"Apa aku bilang, aku tidak hamil Teme!" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke saat di perjalanan menuju tempat parker mobil nya.

Mereka sudah selesai memeriksakan kandungan Naruto dan hasilnya si blonde itu memang tidak hamil. Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke malu setengah mati karena sudah seperti orang bodoh yang sudah mau pergi ke tempat dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungan seorang lelaki.

"Hn" Hanya itu yang Sasuke lontarkan, saat ini dia masih malu dan marah total. Marah kepada orang yang sudah memberi saran gila seperti ini. Sabaku Gaara!

"Teme, kita mampir ke toko buku itu yuk. Udah lama nggak beli buku" Ajak Naruto saat keluar dari rumah sakit melihat toko buku yang berada di seberang rumah sakit tak terlalu jauh.

"Kita ke mobil dulu, Dobe!"

"Nggak usah, kan deket"

"Hn"

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan kaki menuju toko buku tersebut. Dan saat akan sampai di toko itu, mereka bersimpangan dengan Sakura dan Hinata, yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku itu juga. Selintas, Naruto menjadi mengingat sesuatu dan amarah pun muncul. Badannya diselimuti mantel oranye berekor yang siap kapan saja menerkam. Tanpa ancang-ancang Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kedua gadis tersebut dan terjadi lah baku hantam yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Wah, Naru—"

'Jder-Brugh-Jebret-Josh-Ngiung-Empret-Ckut-Mbek-Dugh'

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya mengamuk di tempat umum dan menghajar kedua gadis, bermaksud memisahkan karena di atidak mau kekasihnya terkena masalah hokum. Dia berlari ke arah tengah perkara, menjadi pembatas antara Naruto dan kedua gadis tersebut.

Namun nasib mengatakan dia harus ikut campur saat ini, sehingga dia menjadi sasaran yang terkena hantaman Naruto.

"Dobe, hentikan! Ini tempat umum"

"Jadi kau memilih membela dua gadis sialan tersebut daripada membela kekasihmu sendiri" Ujar Naruto tetap memukuli Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Dobe! Mereka itu cewe, kau harus mengalah"

"Aku tak perduli!" Seru Naruto yang sekarang malah membabi buta karena tingkah Sasuke yang memilih membela kedua gadis itu. Namun sepertinya pembelaan Sasuke terhadap gadis-gadis malang itu tidak berpengaruh karena akhirnya mereka bertiga mendaji korban hantam si blonde.

.

"Sialan sekali, Naruto bodoh itu! Berani-beraninya memukuli kita" Ucap Sakura yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan bonyo nya di sekujur tubuh. Dia terus saja mengompres es yang sudah di bungkus kain ke jidat lebarnya yang membiru.

"Iya, akan aku balas kalau aku sudah sembuh!" Seru Hinata yang berada di samping Sakura, ber-api-api hingga melupakan gagapnya saking marahnya pada Naruto yang sudah membuat tubuh bohai-nya menjadi lebih bohai karena benjolan-benjolan biru di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hinata, kau lupa gagap-mu" Ucap Sakura watados sambil melihat Hinata dengan tampang innocent.

"A-ah i-iya a-aku lup-lupa" Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Hinata menjadi gagap seperti sedia dulu kala.

Di lain tempat, pemuda raven sedang meringis kesakitan saat dirinya sendiri mengobati lukanya sendiri yang biru-biru menggunakan air es. Di sebelahnya terdapa pemuda lain berambut blonde yang acuh akan keadaan si raven. Dia lebih memilih melipat tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya dan memalingkan muka dari Sasuke.

"Kau, tak perduli, dengan kekasihmu sendiri yang bonyok gara-gara dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit naik, bermaksud memarahi Naruto karena sudah mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam pentas baku hantam.

"Bodo amat" Jawab Naruto cuak dan sedikit kasar. Setelah itu dia lebih memilih mengambil remote tv di sampingnya dan menyalakan tv untuk menonton acara dorama yang dia sukai.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau kembali marah-marah seperti kemarin, dan sekarang malah memukuli Sakura dan Hinata, dan.. aku! Kemarin kau juga memukuli Sai, Gaara dan Neeji. Dan tadi malam aku mendengar kau mengumpat kesal pada orang-orang yang sudah kau pukuli ini" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar seperti bukan dirinya saja yang seorang Uchiha yang irit kata.

"Terserah gue dong!"

"Huuh" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekasih yang akan menjadi 'istri'-nya dua bulan lagi itu kembali marah-marah tak jelas tak karuan.

'_Tulelulet tulelulet tulelulelut~'_

Tiba-tiba gadget Sasuke berbunyi memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Saat dia akan mengangkta telepon dari seseorang tersebut, Naruto keburu bertanya dengan nada sinis, siapa orang yang meneleponnya di sore-sore begini.

"Dari siapa!"

"Suigetshu" jawab Sasuke santai, tidak tahu kalau itu malah membuat darah dalam tubuh Naruto mendidih ingin nyembur. Tanpa kata-kata Naruto langsung saja merebut gadget tersebut itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo!"

"_Halo, Sasuke?"_

"Jangan berani-beraninya lo telepon Sasuke lagi, atau lo mau gue cincang setengah hidup. Hah?"

"_Na-Naruto, ini Naruto. Apa maksudmu Naru?"_

"Alah bodo! Pokoknya kalo lo telepon Teme brengsek itu lagi, gue cari lo sampe dapet dan gue golok tuh leher lo!"

"_Clguk—"_

'_Tuut—tuuut—tuuut'_

Telepon pun sudah di putus secara sepihak oleh Naruto, setelah itu, Naruto membanting gadget itu ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya sampai ancur lebur kayak bubur. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah ganas Naruto pun hanya meneguk ludah secara sulit. Tak berani membela siapapun lagi dan tak berani bersuara. Mengikhlaskan gadget mahalnya yang sudah memiliki bayak kenangan itu hancur di kaki Naruto.

'Biarlah, aku akan beli yang baru'

.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 06.46

"Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapid an menjinjing tas kerjanya, akan melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya. Namun berhenti mematuh seketika karena mendengar teriakan melengking dari arah dapur.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak boleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri Sasuke, di tangannya masih terdapat spatula, berniat memukul kepala Sasuke, namun tak jadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran dengan kekasihnya ini. Sudah empat hari ini kekasihnya berperilaku sangat aneh, posesif mungkin juga tercantum. Cemburu juga mungkin tercantum.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh. Nonton tv sana aja"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti perintah kekasihnyayang kesetanan beberapa hari ini. melepas tas nya dan mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju santai dan menonton tv dengan bosan.

'Kenapa nasib ku menjadi seperti ini?'

.

Saat ini seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata sedang melangkah menuju rumah pasangan SasuNaru. Gadis yang berpakaian formal dan membawa tas kerja. Uzumaki Karin, salah satu karyawati di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Sekretaris kepercayaan Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

Saat sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, dia memencet bel berulang kali, setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda blonde yang tidak asing baginya sebagai kekasih yang akan menjadi 'istri' bos-nya.

Terlihat Naruto sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya di pagi hari ini. Dia mengingat-ingat, bukankah tamu nya ini adalah Uzumaki Karin, kerabat jauh dari keluarga ibu-nya, dia adalah sekretaris kepercayaan Itachi, kakak Sasuke?

"Selamat siang Na—"

'Buagh!'

Satu hantaman melayang ke arah wajah gadis berambut erah tersebut, yang membuatnya melayang dan menyosor lantai dingin teras rumah besar ini. Gadis tersebut langsung saja pingsang tanpa persiapan mendapat pukulan keras dari Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung saja menutup pintunya dan kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sudah membuat pingsang anak orang dan menelantarkannya di teras begitu saja.

"Siapa, Dobe?"

"Pengemis" Jawab Naruto enteng dan setelah itu duduk di samping Sasuke yang mish terus menonton tv. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kalau pengemis, kenapa kau bisa ngambek seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari tv yang sebenarnya tidak menarik baginya.

"Pengemis itu, udah aku kasih uang. Minta lebih lagi"

.

Saat ini Karin sudah bangun dari tidur pingsannya, merasakan denyut-denyut di wajahnya membuat dia ingat apa yang terjadi. Sehingga dia berniat untuk meinggalkan rumah ini kalau dia tak ingin bonyok kedua kali. Persetan dengan berkas yang harus dia serahkan pada Sasuke. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Saat dia melangkah, dia menemukan segerombolan manusia menuju rumah ini.

"Eeh? Kalian kan, Sai, Gaara, Neeji, Sakura, Hinata, suigetshu kan? Ada apa rame-rame kesini? Ikutan dong" Tanya Karin ngaco.

"Kami mau pesta dengan 'rubah' kesayangan milik Sasuke. Fufufufu" Jawab Sakura mewakili teman-temannya yang sudah ber aura gelap semuanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Karin lagi masih tetap kepo.

"Dia sudah memukuli kami" Teriak Semuanya terkecuali Suigetshu yang menjawab dengan kata-kata yang berbeda sendiri.

"Dia sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon ku dengan Sasuke yang akan membicarakan masalah proyek baru. Dan sehingga sekarang aku tak jadi mendapatkan proyek baru tersebut!"

"Ja-jadi kalian juga dipukul oleh Naruto?" Tanya Karin lagi tak henti-hentinya kepo bin telmi.

"IYA!" Jawab mereka semua lagi kecuali Suigetshu lagi bebarengan seperti pasukan militer berbaris yang siap berperang.

"Aku tadi juga, dipukul di wajahku sehingga membuatku pingsan. Padahal aku kesini disuruh bos Itachi untuk ngasih berkas ini kepada Sasuke karena hari ini dia nggak masuk kerja" Ucap Karin lagi dan sekarang dia bergabung dengan kubu penghajaran Naruto ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bikin bonyok dia!" Seru Karin memimpin pasukannya yang ikut-ikutan berseru mengiyakan perkataan Karin.

"AYOOO!"

.

Di dalam rumah SasuNaru dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Debo, kau bisa cerita, kenapa kau memukuli semua temanmu dan menghancurkan gadgetku?" Tanya Sasuke menghadap Naruto. Kali ini dia harus serius. Dia harus mengetahui alasan kegilaan kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa? Aku memukuli mereka itu sudah harus. Mereka itu sudah berani-beraninya selingkuh denganmu. Dan kau juga berani sekali selingkuh dengan begitu banyak orang yang ternyata temanku di belakangku" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah kusut bersungut-sungut tak mengiraukan tatapan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan menautkan alisnya—marah.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan aku berselingkuh? Dan dengan orang sebanyak itu pula" Tanya Sasuke lagi tidak terima dikatakan selingkuh keran memang kenyataan dia tidak selingkuh.

"Alah nggak usah banyak alasan. Aku membaca di website Fanfiction dan di sana ada adegan perselingkuhanmu dengan Sai, Gaara, Neeji, Sakura, Hinata, Suigetshu, Karin, dan bahkan Kakashi. Kau malah mesra dan beradegan senonoh di Fanfic itu. Itu apa namanya kalau bukan selingkuh? Hah?" Jawab Naruto dan malah bertanya balik dengan nada tinggi. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia menatap wajah super tampan Sasuke dengan garang.

'Ternyata ini semua gara-gara website yang tidak jelas itu, dia memang dobe. Bisa-bisanya menyimpulkan aku selingkuh hanya karena tulisan yang sudah diragukan kebenarannya itu. Tch dasar ini semua gara-gara Fujoshi yang seenak jidat membuat aku seperti ini' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati karena kebodohan Naruto yang sudah mencapai akar kuadrat.

"Aku tak selingkuh Naruto. Itu semua hanya karangan para Fujoshi akut yang gila. Cerita itu hanya kebohongan. Tak ada yang nyata. Lagi pula mana mau aku selingkuh dengan Sai si bibir jontor, Gaara si rakun, Neeji si bintang iklan shampoo, Sakura yang berjidat lebar, Hinata yang gagap, Suigetshu yang kayak hiu, Karin yang psikopat, dan Kakashi si mesum itu. Aku hanya mencintai mu Namikaze Naruto. Hanya kau yang ada di hati ku." Tutur Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto bahwa tidak ada orang selain dirinya di hatinya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" Jawab Sasuke yang setelah itu memeluk Naruto erat, merindukan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini. Sedikit melepas pelukannya, dia mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto dan melumat lembut bibir cherry Naruto yang sudah sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Naruto!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Tanpa disadari bahwa di luar rumah itu yang hanya terbataskan dua daun pintu tinggi, terdapat segerombolan manusia yang sudah menjelma menjadi setan. Setelah mendengar ucapan si bungsu Uchiha tadi, segerombolan manusia tadi menjadi lima kali lipat marah. Tak hanya marah kepada Naruto yang sudah menghajarnya, namun juga marah kepada Sasuke yang sudah mengatainya seenak jidatnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus hajar kedua-dua-nya" Ujar gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah menyeramkan, tangan terkepal kuat, seperti sudah siap melayangkan shanaro ke wajah pemuda-pemuda di dalam rumah ini.

Orang di sekeliling Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan si gadis shanaro tersebut hanya manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi tak kalah menyeramkan dari Sakura.

BRAK!

Akhirnya pintu terdobrak secara tidak elite, mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sedang dalam acara nge-rape. Kedua pemuda tersebut terhenyak dan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati segerombolan manusia yang sudah tidak asing baginya dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti squdward.

"He-hei, tumben ka-kalian bertamu ra-ramai-ramai" Tutur Naruto gugup dan gagap setengah mati, selain ketahuan sedang dalam acara rape, dia juga gugup karena wajah para tamu yang mengerikan bin mengenaskan.

"A-ada per-perlu a—"

"Seeraaaang!" Teriak segerombolan orang tersebut menerjang pasangan SasuNaru. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa sehingga membuatnya telat untuk menghindar dan hanya pasrah mendapat pukulan-pukulan kasih sayang(?)

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam di sebelah Dobenya yang sedang dikroyok, bukannya tidak mau membantu, hanya saja, dia tidak mau terserang juga dan harus masuk rumah sakit-wajahnya menjadi tidak tampan karena bonyok-dan tidak akan disukai oleh Naruto lagi.

Namun sepertinya pilihannya untuk diam salah, karena manusia-manusia yang sedari tadi ngeroyok Naruto, kini melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sekejap, manusia-manusia pengeroyok Naruto tadi membagi tugasnya, sebagian ngeroyok Naruto dan sebagian ngeroyok Sasuke.

'Bugh-Dugh-Jleb-Prang-Klontang-Ngeong-Petok-Mbek-Ngaah-Wekwek-Tokek-Guk-Preet'

Baku hantam pun tak bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang, terbaring lemah di kamar salah satu rumah sakit dengan perban berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah kejadian baku hantam tadi, segerombolan penyerang tadi membawa Sasuke dan Naruto secara paksa ke rumah sakit. Aneh memang, setelah puas memukuli mereka sendiri yang membawa SasuNaru ke rumah sakit. Namun itu semua mereka lakukan agar mereka tidak di tuntut dan tidak dimasukkan ke dalam sel penjara.

Sai, Gaara, Neeji, Sakura, Hinata, Suigetshu, Karin, semuanya ada di ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Duduk manis di sofa panjang yang disediakan sambil menatap pasangan yang tergeletak pasrah di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan setan-membunuh. Sepertinya mereka belum puas menghajar Sasuke dan Naruto. Huh!

BRAK!

Tiba-tiab pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang diikat kuda tinggi dan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Naruto, gue udah nyari loe sejak kemarin, loe malah asik rebahan di ranjang itu" Ucap Ino bertampang bodoh atau memang benar-benar bodoh. Dia berjalan cepat menuju samping ranjang Naruto dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Gue tadi ketemu Tenten di jalan waktu gue Tanya, katanya loe lagi sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Yaudah gue kesini aja"

"Terimakasih, Ino. Ada apa kamu kesini, mau nengok kok gak bawa oleh-oleh?" Tanya atau pinta atau tuntut Naruto secara langsung, membuat para orang yang ada di ruang itu menggeleng-geleng atas permintaan bodoh Naruto.

"Gue Cuma mau bilang, judul Fanfic milik gu—" Belum sempat Ino meneruskan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah menyela dengan cepat.

"Jangan ngomongin Fanfic lagi. Gue kayak gini gara-gara Fanfic juga!" Potong Naruto, sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan website fiksi tersebut.

'Loe aja yang bodoh Dobe, udah jelas fiction itu gak nyata masih aja percaya' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati, yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh emangnya apa hub—"

"Jadi loe, yang ngasih tau Naru tentang website gila itu sehingga dia ngehajar kita-kita habis-habisan?"

Segerombolan orang yang dari tadi duduk manis seperti anak TK tersebut tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Ino, dan bangkit menuju Ino dengan aura menghajar yang mengintimidasi.

'Lagi-lagi perkataan gue dipotong, seneng amet sih orang-orang motong perkataan gue' Ujar Ino dalam hati sembil menggeleng-geleng. Setelah itu, Ino yang mendengar suara dan aura yang tidak mengenakkan menoleh dengan patah-patah dan melihat segerombolan orang yang sudah siap menerkamnya dengan peralatan perang—lupakan soal peralatan perang. Dengan tangan kosong.

Cleguk—Ino memasang wajah horror dan langsung menoleh kembali kea rah Naruto dengan cepat. "Sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak Naruto, Jaa-ne!" Ujar Ino yang setelah itu langsung melesat jauh meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Berhenti Fujoshi gila!"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tunggu Ino-pig!"

Teriak para pembantai sambil berlari menyusul Ino dengan ramai-ramai seperti lari marathon.

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara Ino yang memberitahumu soal website tersebut, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memejamkan mata. Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

'Hn—sepertinya setelah ini aku akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu yang berhubungan dengan internet Dobe' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati yang setelah itu ikut memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Jadi sepertinya ini semua terjadi karena kebodohan Naruto yang mempercayai website Fanfiction yang memang benar adalah website berisikan cerita tidak nyata atau fiksi. Dan Ino sepertinya hanya menjadi kambing hitam dari semua masalah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>*End—Tamat—Bubar*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake*<strong>

Di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit terbaring gadis bermabut pucat dengan perban yang menutupi hamper sekujur tubuhnya, dan sebungkus es yang di letakkan di bagan wajahnya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis tersebut tak henti-hentinya merintih setelah kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana dia tertangkap dan di pukuli masal, sehingga dia harus disini sekarang.

"Aduh…aduh mak…aduh…aduh.. sakit mak.." Rintih Ino tak ada habisnya. Di sebelah kanan gadis tersebut, agak jauh terdapat segerombolan manusia yang seharian ini menjalankan pekerjaan memukuli beberapa orang sehingga masuk rumah sakit. Orang-orang tersebut hanya duduk di sofa yang tersedia dengan wajah kusut, tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan kepala yang berasap.

Sungguh kasihan para character dalam Fanfic ini karena harus dinistai oleh author gila yang makan rumput *mbeek—

* * *

><p>Selesai-lah cerita gila author yang selalu marah-marah ini. niatnya mau membuat Sasuke saja yang ternistai gara-gara sifat bejat dan playboy-nya di setiap Fanfic. Namun sepertinya kemampuan author masih dibawah rata-rata, sehingga seperti ini lah yang terjadi. Belum cukup puas membuat Sasuke menderita saat ini. Namun author masih mencintai Sasuke sehingga tak terlalu tega.<p>

Sasuke, berjanjilah—kau tak akan pernah mau kalau di ajak syuting dalam fanfiction yang dimana ada adegan dirimu berbuat mesum, bejat dan playboy. Jadilah anak baik-baik nak, dan setialah pada pasangan sehidup sematimu. Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto!

Sekianlah kuliah dari author yang author sendiri belum menjadi mahasiswa. Jika anda sudah membaca cerita ini, anda harus wajib memberikan **Review** kepada cerita ini.

Jangan hiraukan author yang hari-hari ini semakin menjadi marahnya sehingga makan beling seperti kuda lumping. Karena autho baru saja mendapat kesialan berturut-turut.

Hari ini, author di hukum oleh guru tidak boleh ikut menghapal surat, cukup baik sih karena author sendiri belum hapal surat tersebut. Namun tetep asaj nggak dapat nilai. Author dihukum karena telat masuk pelajaran.

Lusa, author telat berangkat sekolah sehingga di siding di meja hijau guru ketertiban. Sialnya, saat itu author sedang memakai sepatu berwarna merah putih. Sehingga sepatu author di sita. Padahal bagus kan merah putih? Cinta Indonesia! Setelah sepatu author di sita, author yang harus rela berkeliaran di sekolah dengan kaki tanpa alas.

Dan author kira, cukup curahan hati colongan saat ini, karena author yakin readers akan bosan membaca notes tidak penting ini sehingga melewati dan tak akan terbaca. Jadi sia-sia curcol author.

Dan saya ingatkan sekali lagi—!

.

**WAJIB REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA!**


End file.
